Portable electronic devices (such as gaining devices, smart phones, tablets, phablets, media players, digital assistants, electronic book reader devices, or the like consumer electronic devices, wearable devices and so on) are becoming increasingly popular. It is generally known that the content present in various applications in the electronic devices can be shared through Bluetooth (BT), Wi-Fi, messenger or social media websites. The content in the applications has to be selected for sharing the selected content. For example, in a gallery application, image(s) has to be selected and the selected images are shared.
In order to share content distributed among multiple applications in the electronic device, the content has to be selected from each application. This requires a user to undergo an extensive number of operations. More particularly, when a large number of contents has to be shared then the user has to undergo multiple operations to separately select content in each application available at different locations which may become cumbersome and time consuming for the user thereby decreasing the overall user experience. Thus, there remains a need of robust and simple mechanism for selection of multiple contents in an electronic device, more particularly, selection of multiple contents from various locations.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.